


Соблазнение капитана, метод номер один

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-26
Updated: 2006-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Единственное, что вынес Ренджи из всей затеи - вышестоящих офицеров лучше соблазнять самому, а не с компанией советчиков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соблазнение капитана, метод номер один

Последней каплей стал чай.

\- Теперь он даже видеть меня не хочет.

Вернее, последними тремя чашками.

\- Не глупи. У него какие-то дела.

Которые Ренджи пил вот уже полтора часа, дожидаясь своего непосредственного начальства.

В миру - Кучики Бьякую.

\- У него в последнее время всегда дела, - фыркнул Ренджи. - Весь в заботах, аки пчелка. Какие, к чертям, дела? Время ведь мирное! Сиди и пиши отчеты. Капитан Кёраку, например, вообще балду пинает целыми днями. А Мацумото забивает на отчетные дни. Даже Укитакэ, и тот вместо работы за Уноханой ухлестывает. Из Сого Кьюуго Цуме Шо палкой не выгонишь.

\- Он болеет! - Возмутилась Рукия.

Ренджи не обратил внимания.

\- Так почему только у капитана Кучики всегда какие-то дела? Я тебе скажу, почему. Потому что он не хочет меня видеть. Наверное, после того провалАЙЙ!

Рукия с выражением удовлетворения на лице села обратно, потирая кулак.

\- Я ж тебе сказала, не глупи. Ведешь себя, как ревнивая жена. Если хочешь что-то ему сказать, так пойди и скажи.

Подняв глаза, она увидела остолбеневшего Ренджи.

\- А ведь правда, - проговорил он. - Точно. Пойду и скажу. Рукия, - он вскочил на ноги. - Жди здесь!

Рукия недоумевающе смотрела в захлопнувшуюся дверь.

Дорога в казармы шестого отряда обычно не отнимала много времени, но в этот раз Ренджи здорово нервничал - представляя себе, что скажет (он читал то, что Рукия таскала пачками с грунта, так что то и дело к нему приходили дурацкие мысли о не менее дурацких сердечках, цветах и бросающемся к нему в объятия Бьякуе. Каждый раз Ренджи вздрагивал и клялся "больше никакой манги").

Идти к своему капитану объясняться в любви. И звучит ужасно. Но что ему иначе делать? Молчать и ждать, пока Бьякую отберет кто-то другой? И вообще, совет Рукии просто замечательный! Прямота - лучший друг мужчины.

Ворота внезапно выросли прямо перед носом Ренджи, погруженного в раздумья. Идя по коридорам здания, он все еще уговаривал себя, что поступает правильно. В конце концов - кто не рискует, тот не выигрывает, так?

Дверь он распахнул с грохотом, и капитан поднял глаза от стола с бумагами - только для того, чтобы увидеть нависающую над собой фигуру лейтенанта.

Бьякуя выжидающе смотрел, ничего не говоря, и Ренджи собрал все свое мужество:

\- Вы мне нравитесь, капитан Кучики!

\- Отлично, - спокойно ответил Бьякуя. - Плохие отношения намного ухудшили бы работу отряда. А теперь возьмите рапорт TI-570-NPE. Он нужен мне - заполненным - к понедельнику.

И он опустил голову.

Ренджи открыл рот.

Закрыл.

Взял со стола документы и снова попытался что-то сказать. Голос упорно не повиновался.   
Бьякуя вопросительно поднял бровь.

\- Вы хотели доложить что-то еще? Да, кстати. Ваш рапорт с прошлой операции…

\- Я, э. Его попозже занесу, - поспешно перебил начальство Ренджи и попятился прочь из кабинета.

***

Рукия подскочила от неожиданности, когда раздался громкий стук. И выругалась. На картине, которую она писала вот уже вторую неделю (и уже почти закончила!) появился уродливый черный мазок.

\- Рукия! - раздалось, как только дверь открылась. - Рукия! Ничего не получилось! Он меня просто выгнал! Да еще бумажки дал заполнять!

\- Стой, стой. - Рукия втянула рыжего в дом и непонимающе смотрела на него. - Ты что ему выдал?

\- То, что ты посоветовала, - ответил все еще тяжело дышащий, но уже более-менее успокоившийся Ренджи. - Пришел и признался.

\- В своей большой любви? - фыркнула Рукия. - И поэтому он на тебя вызверился?

\- Ну да, - кивнул Ренджи.

Рукия нахмурилась, ожидая продолжения.

Когда его не последовало, ее глаза стали еще больше.

\- В-в смысле? Т-ты что, в-влюбился в Бьякую? - от изумления ее голос стал совсем тонким, она закашлялась, и уже нормально продолжила: - Когда успел?!

Ренджи от крика порядком ошалел, потому соврать как-то не сообразил:

\- С первого взгляда. Э, со второго. Первым я тогда старикана какого-то увидел.

"Вот черт, - подумала Рукия, - а я-то думала, что и у меня хоть один поклонник да есть…"

\- Козел ты, Ренджи, - продолжила она уже вслух. Тот посмотрел на нее с опаской.

\- Что, теперь ты меня ненавидишь?

\- Если стану, ты перестанешь любить моего брата? - хмуро поинтересовалась она.

\- Ага, жди, - честно ответил Ренджи и был вознагражден пинком под зад. Когда Рукия успела выучить сюнпо?

\- Ладно, - Рукия вздохнула и накрутила челку на палец - задумалась. - Надо тебе помочь. - На непонимающий взгляд пояснила, - вы у меня уже оба в печенках сидите. Один стонет, как его достало внимание, другой - как его достало безразличие. Сиди тут.

И умчалась. Ренджи хмуро уставился на все еще неубранные пустые чашки. Хотелось какую-нибудь из них разбить. Он оглянулся и встал, намереваясь воплотить свое злодейское намерение в жизнь, но тут ворвалась Рукия. Не одна. Ренджи поспешно сел на место.

\- Привет, Абарай-кун, - застенчиво сказала Хинамори. - Я слышала от Кучики-сан о твоем… ммм… ну, о тебе и…

\- Понял, - покраснев, прервал ее Ренджи. Обернулся к Рукии - И что мы, всему Сейрейтей об этом начнем рассказывать?

Рукии хватило стыда покраснеть. А может, ей стало жарко, потому что голос остался спокойным.

\- Лейтенант Хинамори хорошо тебя знает, я подумала, она могла бы помочь. У нее, наверное, есть опыт в таких делах, - она покосилась на Хинамори. Та уставилась в пол. Ренджи поморщился. Да уж. "Опыт".

\- Абарай-кун, я думаю, ты вел себя слишком прямо, - застенчиво сказала Хинамори, все еще не поднимая глаз. - Как у вас может что-то получиться, когда вы так мало знакомы? Вот мы с капитаном Айзэном…

\- Понял, понял, - перебил ее Ренджи. Тирады про "мы с капитаном Айзэном" могли затянуться на очень долгое время. - И что ты предлагаешь? Попробовать еще разок лет через десять?

\- Ну конечно нет! - Хинамори замотала головой. - Просто… ну, не знаю. Попробуй выяснить, что он любит, чем интересуется…

\- Это же Бьякуя. Отчетами он интересуется. Как ты себе это представляешь?

\- Он любит стихи, - встряла Рукия.

\- Вот! Прихожу я к нему, с поэмой на три свитка, и говорю: "капитан, вы мне нравитесь"? Да он меня в четвертый отряд пошлет!

\- Может, не пошлет, - пожала плечами Рукия. - Ты ведь не пробовал. А говорят, его жена стихи хорошие писала…

\- Я - не его жена, - хмуро ответил Ренджи.

\- Ты бы поменьше сопротивлялся, - Рукия толкнула его в плечо в направлении библиотеки. - И побольше слушал. Девушки плохого не посоветуют. Иди пиши поэму.

Ренджи со вздохом позволил дотолкать себя до дверей. Хинамори подозрительно фыркнула, он обернулся; лейтенант стояла, прикрыв рот ладонью и пытаясь выглядеть невинно.

В библиотеке вмиг растерявшийся Ренджи первым делом сел и попробовал разложить все известное по полочкам. Если Бьякуя и правда любил стихи, прийти к нему с поэмой - не такая уж плохая идея; после нее капитан будет вполне благодушно настроен и, может, даже удастся поцеловать его - а дальше действую по обстоятельствам, решил Ренджи.

Стихи оказалось непросто написать. Слова никак не складывались во фразы, фразы не рифмовались, а уж подобрать определение глазам, волосам или голосу Бьякуи мозг Ренджи просто отказывался. Пару раз в голову закрадывалась мысль списать какой-нибудь из стихов в библиотеке, благо сборников было много - но не исключено, что Бьякуя все их читал или даже знал наизусть, тринадцать там уровней или не тринадцать.

Часа через два он, наконец, сдался; на клочке бумаги остались два четверостишия. Схватив бумажку со стола, он вышел в гостиную.

\- Вот, - листок опустился на кофейный столик перед Рукией и Хинамори. Те подняли взгляды, с подозрением уставясь на Ренджи.

\- Мы это читать не будем, - сказала Рукия. - Делать нам больше нечего. Брату неси.

\- Но…

\- Неси-неси, - она отвернулась от него, продолжив разговор с Хинамори. Та виновато улыбнулась Ренджи, но ничего не сказала.

Второй раз Ренджи преодолел расстояние до кабинета Бьякуи за рекордно долгое время - полчаса он стоял перед воротами, перечитывая результат собственного умственного труда.  
Бьякуя все еще был у себя; он вновь не обратил никакого внимания на Ренджи, продолжая, как ни в чем не бывало, заниматься бумагами.

\- Капитан! - возвестил Ренджи, на этот раз благоразумно не отходя далеко от порога - чтобы смыться, если начальство вспомнит еще про какую-нибудь срочную работу. - У меня к вам просьба.

\- Да?

\- Я сочинил стихи, - смутился Ренджи. - Вы… не могли бы их оценить? Мне говорили, стихи вы любите…

Бьякуя кивнул. Подошел; Ренджи набрал побольше воздуха в грудь и отдал листок капитану.

С минуту тот просто смотрел на исчерканный лист, пытаясь, видимо, сообразить, что именно из несвязных строчек является стихами.

\- Вот тут, - показал Ренджи в самый угол страницы, - мне… нравится один человек, и я подумал, стихи... вам нравится?

\- Кто? - уточнил Бьякуя, не отрывая взгляда от строк.

\- Стихи!

По лицу Бьякуи пробежала тень, и он с неудовольствием посмотрел на лейтенанта.

\- Ренджи, займись документацией. Ты проявляешь в этой области намного больше способностей.

Ренджи фыркнул, но ничего не сказал из чувства самосохранения; только развернулся и ушел, даже дверью не хлопнув на прощание.

Бьякуя же, постояв некоторое время, глядя на листок со стихами, в конце концов смял его в руке и выкинул в мусорную корзину.

***

\- Ничего вы не умеете, - морщила нос Йоруичи, с ногами забравшись на диван гостиной.  
Ренджи осуждающе посмотрел на Рукию и Хинамори, сидящих тут же. Те лишь отвели глаза, а Рукия еще пожала плечами: мол, что ж сделаешь, Сейрейтей маленький, слухи разносятся быстро…

\- Йоруичи-сан, вы бы не лезли, а? - попросил Ренджи, плюхаясь на кресло рядом с ней. Она фыркнула и поджала ноги под себя.

\- Ну вот еще! Вы без меня тут такого наделаете… стихи, ну надо же! Кто это у нас такой умный?

\- Я, - пискнула Хинамори. Йоруичи вздохнула:

\- Момо, детка, малыш Бьякуя - не твой Айзэн, он намеков не узнает, даже если они укусят его за задницу, - Ренджи и Рукия одновременно открыли рты, но Йоруичи лишь махнула рукой. - Не возражайте. Против правды не попрешь.

\- Тут нужно действовать прямо, - продолжила она. Нахмурила изящные брови. - Можно попросить Кискэ сварганить какое-нибудь снадобье…

\- Вот только без Урахары! - Ренджи заметно передернулся. Он все еще на дух не переваривал бывшего капитана двенадцатого отряда, к тому же, прекрасно помнил, что большинство его "изобретений" так или иначе имели неприятные последствия.

\- Ну, хорошо. Тогда… Ага, знаю, - Йоруичи хлопнула в ладоши, - устроим вам свидание!

\- С Урахарой?

\- Идиот, с братом, - ткнула его под ребра Рукия и обратила все внимание на старшую шинигами. - Нужно помещение, так? И правильная обстановка.

\- Молодец, - кивнула та. - Но с этим управимся. Трудность в другом, Бьякуя сам не придет, нужно его как-нибудь заманить.

\- Можно написать ложную записку, - азартно предложила Рукия. Ренджи возвел глаза к потолку, а Йоруичи неожиданно согласилась.

\- Можно. А напишем, что… ммм…

\- Позавчера была пьянка, и Ренджи принял в ней самое непосредственное участие. А потом добавить, что и сегодня вечером такая же будет.

\- И твой брат на это поведется? - с сомнением протянула Йоруичи.

\- Поведется, - кивнула Рукия. - Он вечеринок в рабочее время терпеть не может. А уж когда в них Ренджи участвует…

\- Хорошо, - Йоруичи одним плавным движением соскользнула с дивана. - Я скажу Сой Фон подбросить записку. Ренджи! На тебе сложная миссия.

\- Ну что опять? - пробурчал он.

\- Пойди пока погуляй, а когда все будет готово, будешь запоминать инструкции.

***

Готово все было через несколько часов; инструкции были просты:

\- Ты, главное, не дури и не ходи вокруг да около. Скажи ему прямо, что он тебе нравится, и жди реакции, - Ренджи кивал, кивал и кивал, пока не начал ощущать себя китайским болванчиком.

\- Готово, - крикнула откуда-то из-под потолка Сой Фон и спрыгнула вниз. Буркнула: - не подведи Йоруичи-сан, Абарай, - в сторону Ренджи и удалилась. Йоруичи широко улыбнулась, обернулась кошкой и убежала следом.

Ренджи остался один в лейтенантской, украшенной цветами, лампами с мягким оранжевым светом и кружевной скатертью на столе. Там же стояло розовое вино и свечи, тоже почему-то розовые. Он уселся на стул и стал ждать.

Бьякуя пришел на удивление быстро - появился в дверном проеме, укоризненно глядя на Ренджи. Довольно быстро укор сменился удивлением.

\- Ты занят? Я думал… впрочем, неважно.

Он повернулся, чтобы уйти; Ренджи вскинул руку.

\- Капитан! Капитан, мне нужно вам кое-что сказать.

Бьякуя осторожно уселся на край стула, смахнув небрежным движением розу.

Ренджи нервно теребил край скатерти, боясь забыть инструкцию.

\- Мне, - начал он, - нравится один человек…

\- Я уже понял, - кивнул Бьякуя. Он немного нахмурился. - При чем здесь я?

\- Ну, я пытался ему сказать… А он… и я… - Ренджи явственно чувствовал, как вся кровь вместо мозгов приливает к щекам. Он вздохнул и попытался сказать прямо:

\- Я люблю… Хисаги!

\- Хисаги? - выражение на лице Бьякуи ничем иным, как шоком, назвать было нельзя. Ренджи замахал руками. - Нет, нет, капитан, вы не так поняли!

Бьякуя обернулся; на входе стоял, озираясь, лейтенант девятого отряда. Он смущенно краснел и отходил назад. С окаменевшим вмиг лицом Бьякуя посмотрел на Ренджи.

\- Ренджи, изволь более не использовать служебные помещения в личных целях.

И вышел.

Ренджи со стоном уронил голову на стол.

\- Лейтенант Хисаги, ты придурок, - хлопнула его по спине Рукия. - Ты сорвал нам такое зрелище!

\- Да что я сделал-то? - недоуменно спросил Хисаги. - И капитан Кучики на меня волком смотрел…

\- Нам нужен военный совет, - заявила Йоруичи, появляясь на пороге.

***

После того, как в небольшом кабинете собрались все заинтересованные лица, а также несколько лиц, праздно шатающихся по Сейрейтей ночью и случайно заглянувших "на огонек", плюс пара человек, пришедших на вопли, доносившиеся из лейтенантской - в общем, когда шум немного улегся, Хисаги таки объяснили ситуацию.

\- И теперь капитан думает, что я все ночи провожу, напиваясь с тобой до чертиков, - горько закончил Ренджи. - Он напишет на меня рапорт и сдаст Куроцучи на опыты.

\- Боюсь, все немного сложнее, - вмешалась Йоруичи. - Когда мы писали записку, решили заодно проверить, есть ли у тебя хоть какой-то шанс. - Ренджи непонимающе смотрел на нее. Она развела руками, - скорее всего, Бьякуя думает, что ты с Хисаги спишь, а не пьешь.

\- Что?! - раздался крик Ренджи, одновременно с воплем Хисаги:

\- Я не голубой!

\- У меня было свидание, - уже спокойнее продолжил Шухэй, потирая щеку. - Исанэ вам подтвердит.

\- Исанэ подтвердила, а толку-то, капитан Кучики уже ушел, - вздохнула Мацумото, ставя на стол бутылку. - Выпей, Ренджи, тебе не повредит.

\- Не хочу, - пробормотал Ренджи, опрокидывая в себя стакан с выпивкой. - Это еще хуже. Теперь он меня и слушать не станет. И что вы здесь делаете все?

\- Напои его, - предложила Мацумото. - Он станет сговорчивым. Уложишь его в постель. По крайней мере, будет, что вспомнить перед смертью.

\- Шутишь, что ли? - Ренджи с подозрением оглядел ее и уронил голову обратно на стол.

\- Ну почему же, идея хорошая, - сказала Рукия, дав Ренджи легкий подзатыльник. Он поморщился, смахивая ее руку. - Я приведу брата.

Так Ренджи и оказался ближе к ночи на диване в гостиной дома Кучики, получив от Рукии на этот раз только "сам не напейся" вместо совета. На кофейном столике стояли две чашки и бутылка лучшего сакэ Мацумото, потому как предыдущую - из лейтенантской - там же и выпили, за успех мероприятия.

Он сидел спиной к двери, и поэтому услышал только почтительное "сюда, брат" и легкие уверенные шаги; успел увидеть спину Бьякуи.

\- Капитан, - тихо позвал он. Спина замерла в ожидании. - Вы сядьте…

 

\- … с Исанэ. Они собирались, ну… вы понимаете. А мы не рассчитали... - Ренджи запнулся. Бьякуя поднял бровь.

\- Мы?

\- Не обращайте внимания, - поспешно сказал Ренджи и налил себе сакэ, выпил махом и добавил еще.

 

\- И чего я только не делал, - откровенничал лейтенант, осторожно подбирая слова; длинные хоть и формировались у него в голове, выговариваться совершенно не хотели, а Бьякуя терпением не отличался. - Все. Чтобы только меня заметили! Мне же ничего не надо, то есть надо, конечно, но хватит и одного раза, честно! А потом… Я, может, так бы и жил, но Рукия…

Бьякуя резко поднял голову от чашки, из которой тянул сакэ уже час, слушая излияния Ренджи.

\- Рукия? - переспросил он.

\- Ну да. Она сказала… сказала… - Ренджи глухо застонал.

Бьякуя встал, ушел, а вернулся уже не один - и Ренджи успел заметить тоненькую фигурку и темные волосы.

А потом у него закружилась голова.

Когда он проснулся, голова все еще кружилась; вдобавок, она болела, в правом виске был воткнут гвоздь, света было слишком много, и солнечного - видимо, проспал он всю ночь - и электрического.

\- Ооо, - добавил он вслух.

\- Вот так тебе и надо, - ядовито сказала Рукия. - На кой черт мы вчера так старались? Чтобы ты надрался и заснул на моем диване?

\- Ты меня уложила, что ли? Спасибо, - ответил Ренджи. - Сделай одолжение, выключи свет.

Рукия повернула выключатель, загорелось еще несколько лампочек. Ренджи уткнулся лицом в подушку.

\- Ничего не вышло, да? - безнадежным тоном спросил он.

\- Ты должен мне Чаппи в розовом платье, - невпопад заявила Рукия. - Я в магазине видела на прошлой неделе. В первом западном округе.

\- За что вдруг?

\- Бьякуя теперь думает, что ты влюбился в меня, - мрачно сказала она.

\- С ума он там сошел со своими отчетами? - за эту тираду Ренджи получил по больной голове, но не успокоился. - Ну как можно не видеть ничего?

\- Брат тебе не Хинамори, которая за всем любовь капитана Айзэна углядит, - вздохнула Рукия.

На это Ренджи не ответил, а попытался встать. Получалось, хоть и с трудом. В голове все еще что-то пульсировало и болело, сакэ явно было контрабандное, потому что от хорошего бодуна не было, и холлоу задери того, кто все это придумал… кто же это, кстати, был?

\- Мне надо закурить, - пробормотал Ренджи, шарясь по карманам валяющихся на спинке кресла хакама.

\- Не у меня, пожалуйста, - Рукия поморщилась и встала. - Кстати, не удивляйся, если что…

Он не понял, о чем она говорит - до обеда.

\- Ренджи! Я слышал, тебя не было дома ночью, - в кабинет, рывком распахивая дверь, ввалился Хисаги. - Удалось, значит?

\- Нет, - буркнул Ренджи. - Отвали.

\- В смысле? - Шухэй присел на край стола, отодвинув неоконченные отчеты. Несколько листов упали на пол. - Ты спал у Кучики дома?

\- Спал.

\- И?

\- И я спал один. Напился и уснул, - неохотно ответил Ренджи, наклоняясь собрать бумаги. Хисаги громко вздохнул.

\- Ну, знаешь… придется опять советоваться с Мацумото-сан…

Ренджи выпрямился, руки дрожали. От ярости - он внезапно разозлился и на Хисаги, и на советчиков, и на Рукию, а больше всего - на себя.

\- Не надо мне указаний, сам справлюсь, - листы от резкого движения разлетелись по кабинету. - И вообще, пойду остужусь. Я… - он раздраженно втянул воздух, пытаясь успокоиться и не срываться на друге. Махнул рукой и быстрым шагов вышел.

Хисаги недоуменно смотрел ему вслед, а потом легко спрыгнул со стола и принялся собирать разбросанные страницы.

На источниках никого не было; в такое время лейтенанты и капитаны был заняты работой, да и париться в жару ни у кого желания не было.

Он увидел Бьякую, как только вошел; тихо уйти не получалось, капитан, который его уже, естественно, заметил, подумает, будто Ренджи трусит, а такого ни один шинигами, бывший в одиннадцатом отряде, не допустит.

Поэтому он сел рядом, повернув голову, взглянул на Бьякую. Тот слегка покрылся испариной; к шее прилипли пряди черных волос, длинными тонкими пальцами он утер влагу со лба.

\- Знаете, капитан, - задумчиво произнес Ренджи. Бьякуя повернулся к нему, тщательно выверенное спокойное выражение лица не дрогнуло ни на секунду. - Ничего вы не знаете, - вздохнул и прижался губами к губам Бьякуи.

Секунду ему казалось, что капитан отшатнется и освободит шикай, а то и банкай. Но шли секунды, ничего не происходило, и Ренджи кончиком языка попробовал пробиться за преграду губ, и они шевельнулись, а потом и Бьякуя - отстранился все-таки, смотря на Ренджи потемневшими синими глазами. Ренджи ничего не говорил, потому что говорить было уже бессмысленно - что тут объяснять? - только наклонялся опять ближе к Бьякуе…

Пока бабочка не вспорхнула прямиком на плечо капитана.

Он выпрямил спину, предлагая ей протянутую руку. Нахмурился, слушая - послание было от главнокомандующего, видимо, - и резко встал.

\- Ренджи… - запнулся, продолжать не стал, вышел из горячей воды.

Ренджи остался; сидел в ступоре от собственной наглости, пока не начала кружиться, как утром, голова. Выбрался на воздух, оделся, и мгновенно на него напала паника. "Что же теперь," - думал он, - "Он придет с собрания, а я… Он ведь, наверное, еще и не сообразил…"

Мысли были сумбурные, из них Ренджи уяснил только одно - лучше сейчас идти к себе и собираться. Подготовить бумаги о переводе его в какой-нибудь отряд… Вон, в десятом, говорят, офицеров не хватает. Или, может, Зараки возьмет обратно в одиннадцатый. Главное, чтобы не в палаты четвертого - Ренджи вздрогнул и поспешил к себе.

***

\- Ваш лейтенант, - говорил главнокомандующий Ямамото, - своими действиями саботирует работу трех отрядов Готэй-13, не считая собственного. Вы намерены разбираться, капитан Кучики Бьякуя?

\- Намерен, - ответил тот, держась прямо. - У меня есть основания полагать, что подобные эксцессы не повторятся. Впрочем, - по его лицу пробежала тень неудовольствия, - вы правы, генерал. Я завтра же назначу своему лейтенанту соответствующее наказание и посоветую капитанам остальных отрядов сделать то же самое.

Ямамото хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал, отпустив Бьякую после пары вопросов, касающихся предстоящего задания шестого отряда на грунте.

Задание в голове не держалось; Бьякуя все еще раздумывал над неожиданным поцелуем на источниках, вспоминая смутный запах табака и тихие слова Ренджи, и не заметил, как подошел к казармам своего отряда. Из кабинета доносились приглушенные ругательства и шелест бумаг. Бьякуя остановился на пороге, глядя на своего лейтенанта - растрепанного, перебирающего листы на столе и полушепотом матерящего Хисаги. Машинально облизнул губы, и позвал:

\- Ренджи.

Тот поднял голову, в глазах отразилось опасение пополам с надеждой. Бьякуя шагнул вперед, закрывая дверь.


End file.
